60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maegan Mann
Description Maegan Mann is one of the six known main characters in 60 Parsecs!. During the scavenging part of the game, she has four hands to carry things. When another character is scavenging she takes up two hands. During scavenging mode, if playing as another character, she can be seen yelling into a disconnected telephone. Appearance Maegan appears to be an older Asian woman with dark brown and curly hair, big hips, large and round glasses and wears lots of jewelry and makeup. The color of her astronaut suit is red, with a pink big collar neck and pine green joints. Her boots and gloves are a very light milky pink. Over time, her hair will get longer. Background Maegan has spent her whole life caring for a family laundry business and her own busy household. After retiring and giving the business to her children, Maegan craves a new purpose and new challenges. She doesn't expect much from that wacky Astrocitizen Program she signed up for on a whim, but life might still have some surprises in store for her. Stats Agility: 2 (Flexible) Intelligence: 2 (Clever) Strength: 1 (Average) Perk: Tough are less likely to suffer from poor health. Captain's Goal: Keep a full crew alive for 30 days. Trivia * If Maegan is selected as a crew member, died during the run, and the player got a good ending, she will be represented by her broken pearl necklace and her glasses with one of the lenses shattered. * When driven to insanity, Maegan will wear her boots on her hands and have a crazed look on her face. * The main character artist for the game confirmed that Maegan's ethnicity is indeed asian, and more specifically, Chinese. * Maegan's time growing up was strictly divided between her studies and helping out in her parents' shop. She desired to write poetry, but did not try it herself until quite recently, after she became an Astrocitizen. * Back on Earth, collecting gemstones was one of Maegan's hobbies. Gallery Meagan_Mann.png|Maegan Mann's normal sprite. starvingmeg.png|Starving Maegan PS_Messages_20181027_225458-1.jpg|Maegan Mann in vigorous health. 60-PARSECS-screen-14-1.png|Insane Maegan Mann. PS_Messages_20181027_233034-1-1.jpg|Insane and well fed Maegan Mann. RMM.JPG|Android Maegan Mann. 646270_screenshots_20181108171849_1 (1)-1.jpg|Alien traitor Maegan. C4c7eef15fefdd095f1f1ab2fd8ab3d7.png|Alien traitor Maegan Pre-Alpha download (23)-1.jpg|Communist traitor Maegan. download-2-7.jpg|Dead Maegan Mann. 1537408928_857268-2.jpg|Sick and well fed Maegan Mann. download-3.jpg|Sick and Insane Maegan Mann. DUt5yLlXUAE-bHp-1.jpg|Injured Maegan Mann Pre-Alpha PS_Messages_20181102_073703-1.jpg|Insubordinate Maegan Mann. PS_Messages_20181102_073713-1.jpg|Insubordinate and starving Meagan Mann. 646270_screenshots_20180923214235_1-1.jpg|Sick, weak, and injured Maegan. well-fed, alert, vigorous, and fulfilled maegan.PNG|Well-fed, alert, vigorous, and fulfilled Maegan. well fed insubordinate megan.png|Well-fed but insubordinate Maegan Alert, vigorous, starving, and fulfilled maegan.PNG|Alert, vigorous, starving, and fulfilled Maegan. hurt maegan.PNG|Hurt Maegan. sick and fulfilled maegan.PNG|Sick and fulfilled Maegan. weak maegan.PNG|Weak Maegan Mann. hurt and insubordinate maegan.PNG|Hurt and insubordinate Maegan Mann. weak, starving, and insubordinate maegan.PNG|Weak, starving, and insubordinate Maegan Mann. DocgokaX0AEr7G5.jpeg|Maegan Mann and the rest of the crew featured for NASA's 60th anniversary. Found of Robot Gentleman's twitter. scavenging mode maegan.PNG|Maegan in scavenging mode when you don't play as her. download (5)-1.jpg|Maegan's special captain ending. download (2)-1-1.jpg|Maegan's friendship survival ending. Maegan soulmate end.png|Maegan's soulmate ending download (5)-1-1.jpg|The broken glasses and necklace Maegan is represented by when she dies. download-1.jpg|Maegan in Phobonos' haven ending. 646270_screenshots_20181101202952_1-1.jpg|Maegan in Phobonos' cold war ending. download-2gghh-4.jpg|Maegan in Mootopia's planet revival ending. 646270_screenshots_20181004115936_1-1.jpg|Maegan as a bandit in the evil dog ending. Maegan ship ending.png|Maegan in the inmates' ship repair ending. sad_anger maegan.PNG|Maegan in the ending where you use the lighter to fix Sheila but you don't tell the truth to Dumbo. maegan robotofu ending.PNG|Maegan in the ending where you successfully get rid of Sheila's feelings for Dumbo or make Dumbo fall in love with Sheila. maegan good robot dog ending.PNG|Maegan in the good robot dog ending. 1f2109c71dbf20392be785b1c4995663dbb871f0-1.jpg|Maegan Mann and the rest of the crew featured in the Mission: April One DLC announcement. Maegan Mission Complete.png|Maegan's special Mission ending. Baby Mission Complete.png|Maegan, along with Emmet and April, featured in Baby's special mission ending. Galactic Mutiny.png|Maegan encountering a traitor in the coverart of her mission "Galactic Mutiny" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:60 Parsecs! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Astrocitizen Category:Hunger